The Boy She Hated- A Jily Facfic
by vidian18
Summary: Set in the the marauders' fourth year, this is just a short little fic about James and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

The crisp autumn breeze blew across the Hogwarts grounds, scattering the multi-colored leaves. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter strolled across the grounds, something they particularly enjoyed this time of year.

"I'm positive Gryffindor's going to win the next quidditch match," James bragged to his friends, "Ravenclaw's had a dreadful season. I already bet fifty galleons with Amelia McGrannigan that we're going to win!"

Remus's sighed, "Please tell me your joking."

James smirked, "Not at all!" he replied.

"One of these days, your going to make one of those stupid bets addend up losing. Then, I'll be the one you come complaining to afterward!" Remus chided, shaking his head.

"Oh, relax, Moony!" Sirius said, "James knows what he's doing."

"I sure hope so," Remus muttered.

James continued to boast, "Anyway, we've been practicing every day for the past two weeks! The chasers are faster than ever, our keeper is unstoppable, and—" James suddenly closed his mouth and stopped walking.

Peter stopped, "What are you doing? Is everything alright?" James didn't respond. He stared ahead in the direction of the forest. Then, the other three spotted her. She had long, silky red hair the color of the brilliant scarlet leaves that covered the ground. Her almond-shaped green eyes sparkled, standing out against her freckled, snow-white skin. Lily Evans.

"Oh, dear," Sirius teased, "Not her again! Why don't you stop staring and actually talk to her?"

James scowled at him, "It isn't that easy!"

Sirius snickered, "What? Is the great James Potter scared of talking to a pretty girl?"

"It's not just the way she looks," James said, "She's pretty, but she's so much more than that. Look at her, kind, smart, funny."

"I normally don't get involved in things like this, but I think I have to agree with Padfoot. You should at least try to talk to her," Remus piped up.

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "What have you got to lose?"

James glared at him, "My dignity."

"Oh, right…" Peter mumbled, shifting his eyes to the ground.

"Well come on then," Sirius said, "Go talk to her!" He shoved James forward, sending several papers flying out of his satchel. Lily suddenly noticed the commotion and turned to face the boys.

"Everything alright over there?" she asked, her eyes falling on James.

James straightened up and put on his usual cocky smile, "Just fine," he said, strutting towards Lily. Suddenly, another person ducked around Lily, a boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. _Great,_ James thought, _Severus Snape. The last person I want to see with Lily._ "So," James said, ignoring Snape, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a stroll, same as you," Lily replied. Snape didn't say a word. He simply glared at James, piercing him with his dark eyes.

"Are you going to the quidditch match later?" James inquired.

Lily shrugged, "I dunno. I have a lot of homework to get done. Besides, I'm not very into sports."

"Oh. What about you, Snape?" James asked, trying to at least acknowledge him.

Snape continued to glare at him, "I hate sports," he answered.

James stared at him for a moment before deciding to ignore his answer and carry on. "Well, I must be going," he said, eager to get away from Snape's dangerous glare, "See you around, Evans."

She waved to him, "You too." Lily turned and walked away, Snape following her. James turned and hurried back to his friends.

"How'd you do?" Sirius asked as soon as James rejoined the group.

James shrugged, "Okay. Only problem was Snape was there."

"Why does she always hang around him?" Remus wondered, "He's so creepy. Not to mention strange."

"That's the one thing about Lily Evans I fail to understand," James replied.

"We should get back to the castle," Peter reminded them, "It's about time for the quidditch match." The other three boys agreed and together they hurried back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The four boys returned to Gryffindor Tower, which was crowded with students discussing the quidditch match.

"I better get my quidditch stuff and head down to the pitch," James said, "See you there." He separated from his friends and rushed to the boys dormitory. He changed into his quidditch robes and gathered his broomstick and pads before exiting the common room. He dashed through the corridors, determined to get in as much practice time as he could before the match. James crossed the grounds and finally made it to the pitch where the Gryffindor quidditch team was beginning to warm up. The quidditch captain, Artemisa Wisehorn, hustled across the pitch to meet him.

"There you are James!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry about the hold up," James apologized.

Artemisa shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Start warming up, I'll gather the team for a quick huddle in a little while." James nodded in response. Artemisa turned and ran back towards the team, busying herself by barking orders at the chasers. James mounted his broom and kicked off the ground, sending him soaring upward. He flew a few laps around the pitch and practiced chasing the snitch with a few walnuts he enchanted. Finally, Artemisa yelled for them to land for a quick huddle. The team did as they were told and gathered in a close circle around the captain.

"Alright," she began, "Ravenclaw hasn't done so well and we've had a spectacular season so far. I'm confident that we can win this. Chasers, remember to avoid John Macaurthur, he's a good beater. Keeper, guard the right side, that's the side the chasers tend to score on. Like I said, as long as we stick to our strategy we can win this match easily." The team broke and took their positions. They waited and watched as students began arriving. In a matter of minutes, the stands were filled and it was almost time to play. Madam hooch stepped out onto the pitch, her robes billowing in the wind. She strode across the field and stopped in front of the two teams.

"Ready?" she bellowed, "GO!" She blew her whistle and the field went into a frenzy. Brooms shot off the ground and began zipping through the air. James soared above the pitch, trying to spot the snitch in the action. He zigzagged over the stands when suddenly he saw her. Lily Evans was in the front row of the Gryffindor section, observing the match. It was if time stopped, nothing existed except Lily. The roar of the crowd and the whoosh of brooms whizzing through the air faded and all that remained was sound of his own breath in the cool air. Then, he heard a voice screaming at him, breaking through his trance.

"James! A bludger!" Artemisa cried. James turned around to see a bludger hurdling toward him at full speed. He prepared to swerve and dodge it, but it was too late. The bludger hit him in the face and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

James woke up a few hours later in the hospital wing. He was bandaged from head to toe and caked in mud. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the quidditch team surrounded his bed. "What happened?" He grumbled, forcing his aching body to sit up.

"You got hit in the face with a quaffle and fell," Artemisa explained.

"Oh," James said, "Did we win?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, but I did get some epic shots of you falling off your broom."

Artemisa scowled at him, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll win the next match." James sighed, he couldn't help but blame himself for the loss.

"On the bright side, Madam Pomfrey said that you didn't break any bones," Remus reported.

James looked down at his bandages, "Then why am I wrapped up like a mummy?"

"You're covered in cuts and bruises," Peter answered.

"When will I be able to get out?" James inquired.

"Madam Pomfrey estimated that you'll be out tonight," Remus responded.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Professor McGonagall poked her head, "There you are!" she cried. She entered the room, her olive green robes billowing behind her. "How are you feeling, Potter?" she asked James.

"Fine, just a little achey." James replied.

McGonagall nodded, "Good." She turned to face the crowd around James's bed, "All of you, go to class! James needs to rest." The group obeyed, saying their goodbyes and exiting the hospital wing with McGonagall at their heels. James laid down and enjoyed the silence. He was suddenly disturbed a few minutes later by the sound of the hospital wing door opening. James looked up and was quite surprised to see Lily Evans making her way towards his bed. He quickly sat up and put on his signature arrogant grin.

"Hey, Evans," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Before you make any comments, know that I'm only here to drop off this," she held up a basket full of cookies and candy.

"Giving me gifts now, are we?" James teased.

"No!" Lily answered in disgust, "I'm only delivering this for Amelia Barwick!" James felt crestfallen. Lily had only come to see him to deliver a basket of goodies from an admirer.

"Are you sure you're not here to see me?"

Lily glared at him, "I'm sure. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." She turned and headed for the door.

"Alright then, see you around, Evans," He hoped the disappointment he felt didn't show in his voice as he heard the door swing shut behind Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Madame Pomfrey let James out of the hospital wing the next morning. He returned to the Gryffindor common room, and found Sirius, Remus, and Peter lounging by the fire.

"Hey," he greeted them with his usual cocky smile.

"James! You're back!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Anything important happen while I was gone?" James asked, joining his friends on the couch.

Sirius shook his head, "No, unless you count Duncan Wright almost getting his hand bitten off by his Care of Magical Creatures textbook."

"Lily came to see me," James said.

Sirius raised his eyebrows eagerly and leaned in. "You didn't say anything about that. How did it go?"

"It was… interesting," James said. "Sadly, she was only there to deliver a basket from another girl."

"Did you talk to her?" Peter inquired.

James shrugged, "Yeah, a little bit."

"Did you make a dirty joke?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, are you trying to help James or ruin any chance he has with Lily?" Remus chided. Sirius smirked in response.

"She didn't seem to pleased to see me," James admitted.

"Nah, she'll come around," Sirius assured him, slapping him on the back.

James sighed, "I sure hope so…"

Sirius reclined in his seat, and propped his feet on the coffee table. "Just have patience, love takes time, you know."

"Oh, please. What would you know about love?" Remus snorted, rolling his eyes.

Sirius scowled, "More than you! I dated Emily Frank in third year."

"You were thirteen, and you 'dated' for two days. Does that really count?" Remus answered.

"At least I've had something that resembled a relationship. Besides, she seemed into it."

Remus rolled his eyes once more, "Whatever."

Meanwhile, James had zoned out. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, visioning himself taking Lily on a long walk around the grounds. Leaves floated on the wind, the crisp air nipped at their noses. He was naming every player on the Holyhead Harpies in the last fifty years, while she stared into his eyes, mesmerized and impressed.

"James! James!" Sirius cried.

James snapped out of his daydream, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head, "Yeah, fine."

Remus looked at him with concern, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," James repeated. "You know what? I'm feeling really tired. I think I'm going to lie down," he said, changing the subject. Before any of his friends could object, he stood up and hurried up the stairs. He entered his dormitory and flopped across his bed. He was asleep in just a few minutes.


End file.
